Dragma Gaebol
Dragma Gaebol, also known by his Trollian handle draconicGungnir DG, is one of the eight players in this session of sgrub. The first part of his handle means like or relating to a dragon (which is true of his character), and the latter refers to the spear of the Norse god Odin. The spear is said to be "so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder." This ties in with both Dragma's use of the Spearkind strife specibus, and the fact that his sign is Libra, the scales. The name "Dragma" is a portmanteau of "Dragon" and "Magma". "Gaebol" is derived from "Gáe Bolg", the spear of Cúchulainn in Irish mythology. Dragma types in teal almost exclusively in lower case, while capitalising every instance of the letter D. He uses line-breaks in place of punctuation, and occasionally uses the emotes "D:)" and "D:(", with the D representing the unusual shape of his horns. Upon engaging "JUSTICE FURY" mode, Dragma CAPITALISES ALL LETTERS to reflect the differences in his behaviour. Biography Write the first section of your page here. Personality and Traits Dragma is highly socially awkward as a result of living in a remote location with little interaction with other trolls. He attempts to mask this by speaking in a stoic and composed fashion, interspersed with frequent jokes. In spite of this, Dragma has a very sincere personality and never lies with regards to anything important or affecting other people in any way. He follows strong moral principles which define his every action, often taking risks to do what he believes to be the right thing. Dragma insists that he isn't brave, but is more scared of allowing injustice to continue than he is of any threat posed by the aristocracy. Bravery requires perseverance in spite of fear, which he has rarely been seen to manage. Dragma's other primary fears are for the preservation of both dragons and trolls, and a mild fear of deep bodies of water. The latter developed as a result of being unable to swim in his armour, which he wears at all times, reflecting the persona he constantly tries to maintain around others. Although to other members of the session (and most people he encounters), Dragma tends to come across as irrational and unbalanced, he is actually extremely logically minded and fairly level-headed as a result of communicating with dragons more than trolls. When in situations in which he is actively prevented from carrying out acts of moral justice, a second side to Dragma's personality referred to as the "Justice Fury" sometimes awakens. In this state of mind, Dragma loses composure (speaking IN BLOCK CAPITALS) and takes more risks, losing control of his Pyrokinesis and causing wildfires. Consequentially, he usually appears slow to anger or resort to violence (preferring to intimidate and/or goad enemies), but can get suddenly and unexpectedly out of hand in a similar manner to a volcano erupting. Relationships Weirdo Section heading Write the fourth section of your page here.